


Broken Road

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [31]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depression, Mentions of Zelink, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Warning: Mentions of Death and Major DepressionEyes swollen and dried, body here but emotions were nonexistent. There was nothing left as the hero laid there empty as the buzzards flew around. Occasionally breaking the harsh sunlight as he laid still.Their screams were the only comforting sound he could hear from miles away. No other sound could reach him, even if he did find the energy to move. There was nothing for him.
Series: Linkeduniverse silly [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Broken Road

"You're a soldier now, fighting in a battle, to be free once more."  \-  Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron, Sound the Bugle

Eyes swollen and dried, body here but emotions were nonexistent. There was nothing left as the hero laid there empty as the buzzards flew around. Occasionally breaking the harsh sunlight as he laid still.

Their screams were the only comforting sound he could hear from miles away. No other sound could reach him, even if he did find the energy to move. There was nothing for him.

He wonders if this was what Legend felt like when he stared at the empty ocean, listening to the seagulls cries, and the dead feeling in his soul.

He felt so lost but he was willing to accept it. No map, no compass, and no stars to guide him. He was only a young teenager when he started his adventure. He was still a teen during his second adventure, but more battle hardened. His eyes back then were almost empty of any kind of life.

Now?

.

.

.

He wouldn't know. Even if his spirit fades, almost disconnected from his mind, the ungodly hot sand was a not so kindly reminder of the situation he was in.

He was only 2 when he lost his home. He was only 10 when he lost his family. He was only 13 when he went on his adventure obtaining his first sword. Gaining his first rough scar from a moblin's spear in the shoulder.

Eventually more scars were added, one covered a good portion of his forehead slowly anchoring below his eyebrow. Another on his back. More and more started popping up throughout his adventures.

  
  
  


But even then, he wouldn't stay down long before getting back up no matter the broken bones, fractured skull, and bloody clothing. Although that was then and this was now. Energy was something he didn't have anymore, not even a chance. He defeated Ganondorf not once but twice. Each time reminding him how alone he truly felt.

But he also remembered his other adventures in Gamelon and Koridai. Both being filled with all kinds of threats and allies. Though he will admit it was more than four adventures, it was seven separate adventures.

(*)His broken world, the sleeping princess, rescuing Princess Zelda's father, saving a sleeping Princess Zelda, his adventure with Zelda who stood her ground, mini adventures, and his crush. Goddess Hylia, seven separate worlds but all connected through the strings of fate and by Hylia's will…

  
  
  


Who knew this was going to be his life of wandering and adventure? Even as he laid there in the hot sand, he could hear footsteps heading his way. Eventually a small voice echoed through the hot and humid air.

He swore it was  _ her!  _ He- he didn't know what it was, but it shook him to his core? Maybe it was death? Maybe it was depression that spoke to him?

Or was it really  _ her? _

He couldn't stop how tired his body was, but what he could do was prolong his death. Follow  _ her _ , follow  _ her  _ voice, follow  _ her _ ! Like a working puzzle, everything began to twist and turn. 

Groaning as he slowly sat up on his arms, feeling the fire in him light up, feeling the burning of his skin, to feel the power to move. With his only last chance, he followed  _ her _ voice.

  
  


Clenching his teeth shut, he stumbled-crawled his way, dragging through the scorching hot sand, eventually seeing the sea. Slowly and faintly, he swore he could see a figure looking out to the sea… 

Was it . . .  _ Her? _

He wasn't sure until he found what little strength he had to fully stand, though limpy walked towards her. He needed to see her, the one who was a constant in his life…

The one he missed dearly. So dearly missed.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) "His broken world, the sleeping princess, rescuing Princess Zelda's father, saving a sleeping Princess Zelda, his adventure with Zelda who stood her ground, mini adventures, and his crush." 
> 
> Zelda 1, Zelda 2, CDI Wand of Gamelon, Faces of Evil, Cartoon Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda comics, Captain N: The Game Master


End file.
